


Lover To Lover

by bellwetherr



Series: You & Me [3]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV), The Warrior Chronicles | The Saxon Stories - Bernard Cornwell
Genre: All the Smut, Arm Rings, F/M, Married Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellwetherr/pseuds/bellwetherr
Summary: Inspired by Round #3 of TLKFFF and it's Tropes theme for August: Arm RingsSihtric has returned from battle and there is only one person he wishes to see.
Relationships: Ealhswith/Sihtric (The Last Kingdom)
Series: You & Me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835563
Comments: 14
Kudos: 26
Collections: The Last Kingdom Fanfic Fest





	Lover To Lover

Ealhswith tilted her head back, her eyes fluttering shut as her husband nuzzled against the crook of her neck, teeth nipping at the soft skin. Her fingers raked through his hair, tangling in the dark curls as a small moan passed through her lips, her knees drawing up as she clenched her thighs against his waist. The table creaked as he shifted, his hardness teasing her through his trousers, a swell of heat in her belly as he soothed his bites with the warmth of his mouth. 

“Do not be careful with me-”

Her words were a demand, permission for her husband to loosen his inhibitions, to give himself the pleasure he was so desperate for. He pulled his head back to meet her gaze and there was a hunger there she had not yet seen before, a need behind his eyes. He always put her first, always sought her direction- but she knew she would give him everything he asked for tonight. 

“I have missed you,” Sihtric said, voice rough.

“I am here,” Ealhswith told him, softly. 

It had been six weeks, or at least that was her last count- a battle somewhere near Mercia, a witan in Winchester, enough travel to leave the clothing he wore tired and threadbare, enough fighting to bring him home to her with dried blood at his hairline, fresh cuts and scrapes at his arms, a stitch at his brow that had her seeing red when she saw the sloppiness of the work and enough dirt to toss him directly into the River Thames. 

He had barely made it through the door before clothing was discarded, his armor laying in a heap on the floor, boots and shoes kicked off, Ealhswith surprised at the way he grabbed for her when he returned, the way his hands frantically worked at her dress, as if these weeks gone made him forget what she felt like in his arms. 

His hands worked their way beneath her shift to her knees to the soft skin of her thighs, his calloused fingers pressing into her flesh and she wriggled beneath his hold. 

“Have you been thinking of me?” she asked, her fingers teasing at the hem of his tunic, drawing up the fabric to expose the skin she needed to feel against her own. “Have you been thinking of this moment?”

“Since I have left-” He pulled his tunic from his body and tossed it to the floor, never once letting his eyes leave her. “You are what brought me back, Ealhswith. I prayed to the Gods to bring me home to you.”

She caught her bottom lip between her teeth as she let her eyes wander over the contours of his body, her hands reaching to graze against his chest, his shoulders, working their way down his stomach- his abs clenching as she reached the waist of his trousers and she could see the way his eyes watched her movements as she worked at the ties.

“Then you must have me,” she urged. 

Her quiet Danish warrior, the lover who made sure every intimate moment between them was on her terms, sucked in a breath at her words. Her intention was not lost on him and yet he hesitated. She knew why- the reason he was so careful with her, it was what she left back in Winchester that kept him cautious.

But this was different. 

She tugged at his trousers, pulling them down his hips until they pooled at his ankles and he stepped from them. She took his chin in her hand and made him meet her eyes, her other hand reaching for his cock, her fingers wrapping around his length. She teased him at first, her strokes soft as she watched him, a smirk pulling at her lips as she felt the way he twitched beneath her grasp.

“Ealhswith-” 

His voice was barely a whisper, a groan passing through his lips as she increased her pace.

This was the first time he had been called to battle since their wedding- the first time she had been left alone in Coccham wondering if her husband would return to her. She knew it would repeat itself, she knew this would be one of many reunions if she was lucky enough. Ealhswith was aware of her burden as the wife of a warrior- and she would do anything to reward his safe return.

Sihtric surged forward and pressed his mouth against hers, both hands curving at her throat, his kiss deep and urgent. His tongue played at hers as she parted her lips, willing the pressure against her neck, and she could feel a warmth between her thighs at his grasp. Her hips shifted as she continued to stroke him, her thumb gently grazing at the tip of his cock. He bit at her bottom lip, tongue running across the swollen skin as his hands moved from her neck to undo the ties of her shift. 

There was no more hesitation in Sihtric as he pulled down her sleeves, his mouth moving from hers to trail warm kisses from her jaw to the soft swell of her breasts. She arched her back, his hands making a feverish discovery of her body, fingers grazing against every curve. He stilled her hand, lifting her palm to his lips and pressing a soft kiss against her skin. 

“I will take my time with my wife,” he said. 

He slid his hands around her waist and cupped just below her ass, his fingers digging into her skin in a way that brought a moan to her lips. A hint of a smirk played at his mouth as he tugged her to the edge of the table, the skirt of her shift hiking up around her hips. Without another word, he sank to his knees and his mouth found its way to her inner thighs. She pressed her lips together, her hand reaching to tangle in his hair as his tongue teased at her cunt. 

A ripple of pleasure shot through her as he worked at her wetness, his hands curving around her thighs and she could not help the way his name fell from her lips. When she came it was like a shot of lightning through her body, a spasm coasting through her as a cry of pleasure caught in her throat. 

He had a flicker of pride in his eyes as he scooped her up off the table, wrapping her legs around his waist. He held her tightly and she could feel his hardness teasing her, and the way his heart beat in his chest. She cupped his head in her hands and kissed him. “I am yours.”

“Yes, you are,” he said, the words spoken with such a firmness they sent a tingle through her skin.

He carried her to their bed and gently laid her down on her back. She watched as he stood over her, his hand stroking his cock as his eyes traveled along her body. She was desperate to free herself from her shift, not wanting any fabric between them. She ran her tongue across her bottom lip as she slowly slid the dress from her form. She was slow and deliberate in her movements, letting her hands graze against her skin, making a show of the way her fingers traced delicate lines across the curves of her breasts, the dip of her belly, the soft curls between her legs. 

“Are you going to climb into this bed or not?” she asked finally.

“One would think you might have missed me, too,” he grinned, though she could sense the way his breath caught as she continued to tease herself, letting her knees fall open just slightly. 

“Do you know how many nights I drifted to sleep thinking of you?” she continued. “How often I’d pretend you were the one touching me-”

She brought her fingers to her lips and she could taste herself on her skin, never letting her eyes leave his. 

Something like a mixture of a groan and a growl passed through his lips as Sihtric climbed atop of her, the weight of his body heavy, his cock sliding against her wetness as he found her mouth again with a rough kiss. She clenched her thighs against his hips, head tilting back as his kisses trailed to the base of her throat. She clung to him, her hands curving around his biceps, finding the only thing he still wore were his Thor’s hammer and his arm rings, the gifts from his Lord for battles well fought.

He let his tongue run across her nipples, teeth nipping at the sensitive flesh as he took her hands in his own, fitting their fingers together in the spaces between. He drew them up and over her head, Ealhswith’s back arching as he pinned her wrists together. She met his gaze as she sucked in a breath- Sihtric had slipped one of his arm rings from his arm and was fitting it around her wrists, binding them together. She writhed beneath him as he leaned back on his haunches, a flash of something wicked behind his eyes as he gripped at her knees with both hands and spread her legs wide.

A moan or a whine, a noise Ealhswith couldn’t quite name, fell from her lips as he finally fit himself inside of her, his fingers digging into her thighs as he thrust his cock slowly, achingly so, nearly pulling himself from her altogether before thrusting again. She bit back another moan as she worked her hips against his cock, knowing she couldn’t move her hands to touch him the way she usually would, the frustration only working to increase the heat she felt in her cunt.

His rough palms rubbed from her thighs to her belly to her breasts, Sihtric enjoying the freedom he had to touch her wherever he wanted while she could not return the favor. She squirmed beneath him and he quickened his pace, a grunt catching in his throat. She felt a thrill work its way from her toes to her tits, marveling in the way he moved, the way he could lose himself, the way his muscles contracted with every thrust, and she was desperate for more.

As if reading her mind, Sihtric bent his body down toward her, his hips now rolling against her own and she cried his name, her voice catching as he hit a particularly sensitive spot. He met her lips with a moan and his mouth was warm and hot and hungry and it was all she could to meet his kiss with one of her own, her teeth biting down on his bottom lip roughly. 

She gasped against his kiss as he worked his hand between their bodies, his fingers tracing small circles against her clit. Her body twitched beneath his and her eyes fluttered shut as the pleasure seemed to settle into her skin, Sihtric increasing his pressure in ways that drove Ealhswith mad with desire. She lifted her hips, thrusting back against his hand and his cock. Sihtric buried his head in the crook of her neck and she could feel the slick of sweat between their bodies as they moved together.

“Sihtric-” 

Ealhswith gasped again as she reached another wave of pleasure, a small spasm working its work through every inch of her and she could not steady her breath as she felt Sihtric press deeply into her, a moan of his own catching in his throat. His hips twitched and she could feel the rush of his release, the way he filled her, the way he seemed to lose track of himself as he clung to her. He held her like that for a long moment, her breathing only just beginning to calm and it was not until he pulled the arm ring from her wrists did she let a huff of laughter pass through her lips, her body feeling spent and satiated. 

“It might not be so bad to send you off to battle, after all,” she sighed.

She flexed her fingers as she brought her arms back down to her sides, taking the moment to stretch her body against his. Sihtric grinned, a lightness lingering in his eyes as he settled himself on his side, the sheets of the bed twisted around his body. She turned to mimic Sihtric’s position, propping herself up on her elbow. She reached for the hammer that hung from his neck, thumb grazing over the silver gingerly. “But I am grateful to your Gods, Sihtric, that they have brought you home-”

“Odin protects me,” he said, softly. “He knows I am meant to be here.”

“Yes, you are,” she told him. “You are meant to be here, with me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe a little gratuitous but man I love them.


End file.
